Choosing a Bride
by nuriiko
Summary: Gaara is choosing a bride for the greater good for Konoha and Suna. Chapter 2 up. I tot of making it a one shot. But some reviewers have some kind of question, so I had to write the next chap to clarify certain things. And I hope it'd answer the questions
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto/Naruto Shippudden does not belong to me. If it does, I'd like to have Hidan for myself coz i think he's damn hot. I think he's the only character to actually show his chest.**

**A/N: I have made minor changes to the story, mostly at the ending...just to make it nicer. And I do hope it would be more heartwarming than the original. :) Plus, taking an advise from a fellow reviewer (Shukaku-chan****) to correct my Japanese (i'm not offended. And I thank you.) I hope it would have looked better. :)  
**

**Choosing a Bride (slightly edited)  
**

Gaara had spent the past thirty minutes looking through the file in front of him - profiles (pictures included) on some of the Konoha's female shinobi, supposedly potential wife for himself. He sighed and closed the file and lean back against the chair. Why he had accepted – or at least think that the proposal seems to make sense – he had no idea.

There was a knock on the door and he granted the visitor to come in. Temari opened the door and saw his brother resting against his chair with eyes closed.

"I heard the news" Temari said. "You are not serious about it, are you?" Gaara didn't reply. "You know, if you accepted, the situation is different. Shikamaru and I are in love. To have us married and having myself as an ambassador for Suna is a good proposal. But to have an arrange marriage for you, just so your wife would be the ambassador for Konoha..." Gaara still did not reply. "What did Tsunade-sama say about it?"

"She objected." Gaara said bluntly. Temari cocked her head towards her little brother. "She thinks that arranged marriage is outdated. Youngsters would rather fall in love and get married."

"Oh" Temari looked at the file on Gaara's table. "But I think she's right. Don't you want that Gaara? I'm just worried that you may end up not being happy."

"I have not agreed to anything." Gaara flipped through the file again. "But I did say I was open to suggestions and I also said that if I do agree, it would be on my terms."

"And that would be?"

"I choose my bride. And she herself would decide if she wants to marry me."

"And what if you couldn't find a bride to your liking or if you do find one and she does not agree?" Temari asked.

"Then nothing will happen. We will simply get someone from Konoha to be the ambassador without having me marrying." He closed the file again and looked up at Temari.

"If so, you could have just reject the proposal and not having to go through the hassle of finding yourself a bride from Konoha in the first place" Temari reached for the file that Gaara had been flipping. "So why?"

"The elders were right" Gaara stood by the window overlooking the setting sun. "I'm already twenty four and alone. Agreeing to this arrangement, not only will I be married but it would be beneficial for Konoha as well as Suna."

Temari frowned at his answer. It wasn't that Gaara lack in the looks department. He did have a lot of admirers but none of them would dare approach the Kazekage. And Temari understood that Gaara is afraid of rejection if he were to go after a girl, any girl. He was after all once a Jinchuuriki - he was once a monster. He may have changed to protect his people and his village and earned the respect of the people of Suna, yet she knew that most women would only dare to admire him from afar. And that is why, if he were to agree to proposal, it would be on his terms.

"I wonder..." Gaara trailed, and was silent for a moment. "It is said that even in arrange marriages, love could be nurtured. Eventually..." He did not continue, leaving his thoughts hanging.

Temari could not reply. She knew how Gaara had longed to know how it feels like to love - to be in love. She had seen him with a longing eyes everytime, she's with Shikamaru or when he saw other couples. Eventhough she and Kankuro loves him, it was different. Gaara needed something more, a kind of love he could call his own. She looked up and saw the last ray of the sun peeking out behind the trees as it touched the red haired figure.

"I'm going for a walk." Gaara turned and walk past Temari. "Don't worry about me. Konoha is a very safe place." He said as he unlocked the door. "And I won't have to worry about you living here with Shikamaru in the future." Gaara gave a faint smile to his sister before closing the door behind him.

...

He wasn't sure where he was going. But he allowed his feet to carry him. His thoughts brought him back to the files. None had really interest him, though it showed him some interesting people. Sakura was one of the girls in the file. He would NEVER have her, knowing that Naruto was head over heels with the pink haired girl. Besides, he personally think that they both make quite a good match, both being quite loud and annoyingly cheerful. And Sakura, wasn't his kind of girl. She was violent. He wondered how Naruto is able to take all her beatings and smacking.

There was a girl named Yakumo, who is able to use powerful genjutsu. However, she was not really strong physically and the information on her said that she had a monster within her. Gaara could understand her plight but he had no intention of having a wife who might be a threat to his home. He knew that he had no right to jugde her but afterall he had to think about his people.

And there was Hyuuga Hanabi. She was the youngest amongst the list and he she reminded him of someone. Then it clicked to him that Hyuuga Hanabi had the same eyes as Neji and his cousin, Hinata. He already know about the Hyuuga bloodline and capabilities. They are definately one of the strongest clan in Konoha. But he was wondering why Hyuuga Hinata's profile is not in the file.

The sun has already settled. The moon and the stars are the only light that guided him in the forest. In a distance towards his right he could hear the waterfall and he moved towards the direction. It would probably be a nice place to think. As he neared his destination, through the trees, he could see a figure at the waterfall. He stopped, calculating if it's a friend of foe and he decide to wait for a while before he or the person make any move. He hid himself behind a tree, but enough to see what he or she is doing. And what he saw was something beautiful. A girl was dancing - no, she was doing a stance yet she moved gracefully, gliding, twirling accompanied with the sprays of water around her. The she stopped and walked towards his direction. He thought that maybe she had found out his whereabouts. But she stopped on one of the large boulder and laid on the flat surface, gazing out towards the sky.

Once he thinks that it is safe, he move towards her. As he stepped out into the clearings, she abruptly sat up and faced him, hands holding a kunai in a fighting stance. It didn't surprise him though, as he had purposely walked in a rather noisy manner. Perhaps she had already known he was hiding in the first place. Afterall, she is Hyugaa Hinata. Once she saw him, her posture relaxed.

"Kazekage-sama" he frown slightly at the name she called him. "May I know what are you doing here? It could be dangerous for you." It amuse him that she said that, afterall, it really is almost impossible to defeat him. Almost. She had already stood on the boulder and he had to looked up slightly. From where he stood, the full moon was directly atop of her head and the slight breeze idly played her long midnight blue hair. And her eyes were just like the moon. She had changed from the last time he had seen her, when she and the other Konoha Shinobi had came to his rescue from Shitenshounin leader of Takumi Village, Seimei. She had grown taller, longer hair that reached her waist and curves at the right places. To think of it, tonight was the first time he had seen those curves. She would normally had her jacket on but now she was only with her black tank top and pants.

"I could accompany you back to the village." She still had the same small voice but no more stuttering and with a lot more confidence.

He took a look to his right towards the waterfall. And noted that she was just doing what any shinobi would do - her responsibility to protect. Especially if it was a Kazekage.

"Are you saying that, I am in need of a bodyguard to bring me back to the village?" He asked, without looking at her.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to sound it that way. I am just carrying out my -"

"-duties." He complete the sentence for her. "I understand. If that's the case." He jumped up to the bolder next to her and sat down on the flat surface. "Perhaps you could guard me while I spend my time here for a while." She was hesitant for a while, but soon she took a place beside him.

"Gaara" he said. She turned towards him with a questioning look. "I'd like you to call me Gaara, Hinata" She nodded saying a "hai". He could see that she had a blush crept up on her cheeks, likely it's because he called her name or maybe she wasn't expecting him to know of her name. Temari had told him of her crush on Naruto and how she'd faint whenever Naruto is near her and Hinata was a painfully shy person, that she often thinks that nobody would notice her. He glanced to his right, taking in her looks and he actually find her to be attractive. Naruto must be blind not to notice this. But everyone has their own taste. They sat there blissfully in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable and he appreciated her being with him without showing any fear or judgement and tonight was the closest thing he ever had being near to a woman he hardly knew.

"Are you not afraid of me?" He questioned. He really wonder since she had not said a thing to him.

"Should I Gaara?" He had to smile. She sure is witty.

"My past..." he continued.

"Has got noting to do with the present. Naruto-kun is still one and I am a friend of his, am I not?" She said.

"Naruto and I. We might be Jinchuuriki but we are different. You know that don't you?" He now had his face turn facing her. Wanting to read her expression.

"Perhaps. But we are all alike." WE? he wondered what she meant. "Same feelings, same pain only different situations. And at that point of time, we hoped, we prayed and hold on to something or someone who thinks that we deserves second chances and deserves better. So Naruto-kun, you and I. And perhaps Neji and Lee-kun are not much different. We all try our best to prove our worth. And the only difference between us and Naruto-kun is that, Naruto hold on to his dreams, we hold on to Naruto-kun for our dreams"

"You like Naruto, don't you?" She did not reply for a while and he regretted that he poked his nose into other people's affair. "It's personal, I should'nt -"

"Iie (No)" Was it No as in the question wasn't personal or No as in she does not like Naruto, he wasn't sure. He gave her a questioning look.

"Iie (No) it's not a personal question." She gave him a smile. "And I don't like Naruto in that way either." He was shocked, he thought he knew her answer due to her silence. Besides, it was known throughout Konoha that she had a huge crush on Naruto. "Once, a long time ago, perhaps. But it was just a silly schoolgirl crush. But he did give me courage and strength when i needed it most. He gave those to most of us. Don't you think so?" Gaara nodded in agreement.

"What do you think of arranged marriage?" Gaara asked. He was wondering what she felt about it.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her legs and her chin rested on her knees, looking up to the moon. "I suppose it couldn't be that bad, I think. Afterall, parents matchmake their childern because they think it is best for them. Provided that the future spouse is someone decent at least. But I think getting married when you are in love would be nicer." Then she tilt her head to one side, cheeks against her knees. "Anyway, it is said that love could be nurtured. It need to take both parties thou. But eventually, maybe someday...it would be nice to have a happy ending"

They fell into a comfortable silence again before she asked him, "Then what about you? What do you think? Most people -"

"- I think you are right." Gaara answered before she could continue further. He knew what _most _people think. But she and him are not those _most _people. "Gaara smiled and he stood up. "I think it's time for us to head back to the village."

She stood up with her jacket and put it on. "Allow me to escort you home." Her voice soft yet with confidence and determination and her cheeks tinted pink, probably due to their conversation.

"I insist that I escort you home." Gaara said. And when he saw that she was about to retort, he continued "I am afterall the Kazekage, I believe you should be listening to my order?" She looked at him for a while before nodding.

They reached the Hyugaa's compound withing fifteen minutes. And they stood outside the gate for a moment.

"Arigato. For sending me home." a blush crept to Hinata's cheek. He nodded and waited for her to be back into her home safely. As she turn around to push open the gate, he held onto her hand and quickly let it go when she turned to face him.

"I was wondering. You could have left and not stayed with me just now. I am sure that you know that I am capable to defending myself and it is not exactly an obligation for you to guard me." For the first time in his twenty four years of life he blushed.

She smiled at him. "I just thought that you needed someone to talk too. That's why I stayed." She pushed the gate ajar, and stopped for a second. "Goodnight Gaara." and she was gone behind closed door. He was having butterflies in his stomach. Ticklish or flipping, he couldn't really describe it. He never felt it before, but the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach sent warmth throughout his body unlike he had felt before. And he welcome the new strange experience. And he wondered if falling in love feels like this.

Gaara smile, knowing that he found himself the perfect bride. He needed someone strong yet kind, gentle and compassionate. Someone who would understand and not judge him. Someone he knew he could learn to love and be loved back. He needed Hinata. Nevermind if she is not in the list of girls in the file. He could always insist. Afterall, this matchmaking is for the greater good for both Konoha and Suna.

* * *

**Oh Please do Review! It means a lot to me!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Naruto / Naruto Shippudden does not belong to me.

**Choosing A Bride: Chapter 2**

Gaara sigh a relief once the last batch of guests had left. He had never felt more relived than today that his engagement ceremony - with his now fiancee Hinata - was over. If he had a choice he would not want to go through the engagement ceremony. The preparations were too troublesome but he had too since the Hyugaa were a conservative clan whom uphold the importance of traditions. Most of the guests have already left. Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and Baki were the only one who stayed, aside from the other Hyugaa household.

He had waited six months for the engagement since that night. It wasn't easy to convince the council and elders of Konoha to get Hinata to be his bride because she was the one to be the rightful Heir. It took him two months of negotiations between councils, Hokage-sama and Hiashi-sama. And when all methods seems futile, he had no choice but to use the '_small black book_' method. He raised the issue of the Hyugaa clan when Hinata was once deemed unfit to be the Heir, simply because she was seen weak in Hiashi-sama's eyes and Hiashi had then decided that Hanabi would take place. He simply had reasoned with them that they would not loose anything if Hinata were to marry him since they do have someone as competent to be heir. Furthermore, it would be in good words for the Hyugaa clan that the marriage was for Konoha.

Gaara looked around for his fiancee and he found her sending off a guest, bowing politely as she said her thanks. She than made her way to the other end of the room towards Neji and held a conversation with him. She was wearing a silk white kimono with embroidered purple and pink flowers. Her hair was tied up to frame her face and eyes. She even had her make up on for the ceremony. She was soft spoken and polite throughout the ceremony. Even her movement were graceful and demure that one would not have thought that she was a kunoichi.

Gaara made his way towards them. "I think I'll take my leave now, Hinata-sama" Neji nodded at Gaara when he saw Gaara approaching, and left giving them the privacy they needed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gaara commented when he noticed that Hinata was looking up at the sky.

"Yes it is." She turn her head towards him and gave him a smile. He smiled back in return. "You should smile more." She continued. "It makes your eyes shine. Just like the moon." And she lowered her head trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Thank you." No one had ever spoke of his eyes like Hinata did.

"Would you like to take a walk around the garden Gaara?" she offered. Her fingers fondled, a habit of hers when she's too shy or nervous.

"I'd love too." He stepped back so that she could lead him.

The walk was quiet, but both were contented with the silence they shared. They reached at one of the pavilion by the pond. Hinata sat on the low stone bench at the edge of the pavilion, took off her shoe and dipped her feet inside the water. Gaara took a seat beside her, looking at the _koi _that swam around her feet.

"Don't you want to try?" inquired Hinata.

"I don't quite like water." Gaara stated. "It makes my sand heavy." And he thought he saw a mischief glint in her eyes, and he couldn't help but to ask, "What is it?"

"Ano..." she blushed. "Don't you..." she had her hands on her lips "bathe, shower or soak in a hot spring?" and she turn her head away from him.

The question was unexpected. "Of- of course I do." He stuttered a bit. "It just -"

"Oh there you are!" Temari interrupted, her hands clinging onto Shikamaru's arm "I hope we are not interrupting anything important." A smile formed on her lips.

"Oh no. Not at all Temari-san" Hinata was on her feet, Gaara stood beside her.

"Neh. Neh. Temari will do. We'll be related soon" She beamed. "Well, we just wanted to tell you that we are going home." Temari explained. "And thanks for lending me the Kimono for tonight's occasion Hinata."

"You're welcome."

"Well I guess we better get going." Shikamaru said. They exchanged goodbyes and left the newly engaged couple. Gaara watched at the two retreating figures, fingers linked together and Shikamaru gave a peck on Temari's cheek. He would love to do that with Hinata someday. The first time he held her hands was on that night when. But it was just a friendly gesture. He don't know when the second time would be. But he will wait patiently till they are comfortable with each other. Hinata stifled a yawn.

"Let's get back to the main house." Gaara stepped forward, waiting for her to move. "It's time for me to make my move too. And you look like you need much rest."

While on the way back, Hinata asked, "Do you sleep Gaara?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He wondered.

"Your eyes..." she trailed, her fingers held together. She wondered if it was rude to ask. Or would he take offense to her question.

"When Shukaku was in me, I wasn't allowed to sleep as it would take over my body." He glanced at her. "That explains the black ring around my eyes. Even thou I'm able to sleep well now, it doesn't disappear. This is permanently part of me." He tucked his hands into his coat. He wondered if the black rings around his eyes made him look intimidating and causes people to be wary of him. "I think that's what make me look unapproachable and intimidating."

"I think it's nice." her voice was small but enough to be heard. "It somehow defines the color of your eyes. Aquamarine" she defined the color of his eyes, "And- and it goes well with your red hair." She blushed. "I think it suits you just fine." He couldn't help but smile, for she had noticed him.

They reached the main house and saw Kankuro and Baki were waiting. "Are you done with your romantic walk? We have been waiting for quite a while" Kankuro teased his brother.

"We weren't gone long." Gaara glared at him.

Kankuro looked at Gaara and bit his lips. He casually lean against the wooden pillar and looked up the sky. "Yeah, couples in love always think they weren't gone missing for long." He never bothered to hide his grin. Hinata blushed at what Kankuro had said. Gaara glared at him harder.

"You shouldn't be making Gaara agitated Kankuro-san" Baki intervene. "He might just kill you someday if you go overboard."

"Iie. He won't" He idily waved his hand. "With Hinata-sama here..." he regard her with respect, afterall she was suppose to be the Hyugaa heiress and soon to be the Kazekage's wife"... he won't." His grin got wider and looked at the blushing bride-to-be. "My future sister-in-law would make sure that won't happen. Am I right Hinata-sama?" He didn't bother to look at Gaara. He didn't need to know his answers either.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" Gaara interrupt before Kankuro could tease both of them further.

Kankuro was about to say something when Baki interrupted. "Yes we should." He turned towards Hinata and gave her a bow. "We'll be taking our leave Hinata-sama"

Hinata see them out to the gates of the Hyugaa compound and she realize that the sedan chair that carried Gaara to her place wasn't there. Baki noticed thus he explained. "They left first. Gaara think it wouldn't be necessary for him to be carried back. We'll just walk."

Gaara turned to towards Hinata to say his goodbye when Kankuro interrupted. "Baki and I will wait for you over there." He pointed to end of picket fences of the Hyugaa's perimeter. "We'll giving you some space, ne." And he winked at Gaara before walking off with Baki.

"Couldn't you just leave him be?" Baki casually asked once he was sure they wouldn't be heard, with his hands in his pocket.

"It's too fun to be NOT doing that." Kankuro scratched his head. Baki sighed.

Gaara watched the two as they made their way to the other end of the picket fences. He turn his head to his fiancee. "I apologize for Kankuro's behavior. He can be very annoying."

"Oh. It's okay." she smiled and blushed at him. They were silent for a while.

"I'll be going back to Suna at the end of this week." He solemnly spoke, casting his eyes just above Hinata's right shoulder.

"So soon? I thought you'd be around for at least another week." Her hands placed neatly in front of her.

"Ah." He nodded. "There are still plenty of paperwork to be done in Suna." Hinata nodded in understanding. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He glanced at her and than look towards the two figure at the other side.

"I?" Hinata looked up to find him looking away. His face impassive.

"Are you love birds done?!" Kankuro yelled. Hinata blushed and Gaara glared. His brother was getting on his nerve.

"Nothing much. I'm off from missions and trainings" Hinata continued, ignoring Kankuro's question.

"Could you show me around Konoha?" He looked at Hinata and put his right hands inside his pants pocket, his left hand on his side. "I never got the chance to do that."

"Of- of course" she stammer slightly. She realize it was his indirect way of asking her out.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eleven." She nodded than there was silence. Hinata looked towards her right, with her fingers touching her mouth. Gaara looked the other way at his brother.

"Just kiss her already." Kankuro yelled again for the second time. Gaara had enough of him. He raised his right hand off his pocket and commanded his sand to go after Kankuro but he stopped when he felt Hinata's hand holding onto his left palms and the other holding to his right wrist. Her body near his.

"Gaara..." The way she called his name. It wasn't lace with fear. He looked at her and he was worried that she might have thought that he had wanted to kill his brother. But she didn't have that look on her. Instead she was smiling. "He was just teasing us." _Us_, she had used the word _us _instead of "me" or "you" and he liked how it sound.

"I wasn't going to kill him." he stated looking into her beautiful orbs.

"I know." she smiled as she pulled his raised arms down to his side. The hands that was holding onto his wrist slipped into his palms. They were holding hands. Hinata noticed that he was looking right at her and she had to looked down and blush, but her hands still not leaving his.

He never held hands with a girl. Not in this way. Her hands felt small and soft against his bigger calloused hands. Never was he this close with the gender of the opposite sex. And he was surprised to feel the heat emitted from her body or the scent of her.

"Do I have to say it again?! Just kiss her already!" Kankuro was looking frustrated, for reasons Gaara couldn't understand why it bothered his brother so much if he kissed Hinata or not.

"I guess I should be going now." Gaara said, looking at the petite girl in front of him. She nodded. He wanted to kiss her, but he thought that it might be too fast for both of them. They never even went out together. Even thou they are now engaged, still he felt that it wasn't the time yet. So he let go of her hands and stepped back. "Ja ne. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai" Hinata took a step back and look at the retreating figure towards the other two members of Suna. Her cheeks still flushed. Others might have thought how was it possible for her to accept an arrange marriage. Or to like someone who is match-made to her. Most thought that it would have been because of his looks or his power as a Kazakage. She would not deny that he was good looking with well built body nor would she deny of the power and authority he held. But she knew better about the man she was betrothed too, ever since that conversation they had. He was different. He was special. They both believe in each other to make sure that things would work out the way they wished it to be - to fall in love with each other someday. She may not know what he felt for her now, but she knew that he at least like her in a way and that's all that matter. And she knew, neither he nor she would regret it.

* * *

**AN: I don't really like this one. But I guess it's the best I could come out with. I did tell some readers that I MIGHT do a second shot to this. And it's done now. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
